naruto_rps_for_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Uchiha
Ninja profile breakdown. Personal Name: Hana Haruno Nicknames: Blood Blossom, Forsaken One, Mega Faggot Gender: Female Blood Type: O+ Birthday: Janurary 30th Deathdate: NA Status: Alive Age: 10 Height: 5"4 Weight: 600 LBS Ranks: Academy Student Classification: Medical Ninja Occupation: Unknown Chakra Types: Dragon, Blood, Blossom, Shadows, Fire, Music Kekkei Genkai: Wood, Ice, Lava, Crystal, Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Note: Hana barely fights on the battlefield anymore. She normally spends time as a medical ninja.) Unique Traits: Eyes are red with a black blossom. Always wears a mask. Shinobi Information Ninja Registration: 0135 Academy Graduation Age: 8 Chūnin Promotion Age: 13 Jōnin promotion Age: 16 Other Information Affiliation: Geijutsugakure, Ryugakure, In the past: Akatsuki Partner: NA Clan: Haruno Parents: Deceased. Father- Unknown Mother- Unknown Other Relationships Siblings: Kazuko Uchiha, Zadurasu Uchiha are faggots Husband: None Old Master: Sr. DixInButz Current Master: NA Sexuality: Fucking Transsexual Bitch Weapons Primary: Custom made katana with indents for my blood. The katana has black blossoms etched into the handle. Secondary: Fists and legs. Hana normally uses Taijutsu often. Other: Chakra strings, kunais History Personality Hana Haruno is a very open person. She will help anyone in need if ever asked. Sometimes depressed and often likes to enjoy time alone. Hana takes after her brother slightly in her attitude. She is disciplined and mature for her age and takes things very seriously. Appearance Hana has long black hair with red eyes with a black blossom in the center. She is small and agile. Hana often wears a mask to cover her face with a sword pack on her back. She normally wears black and red for her clothing with a blossom necklace hanging from her neck. Background When Hana was born, she lived with her parents and Kazuko. A chaos was building inside of Kazuko. At one point, Kazuko lost control of the chaos and killed their parents. In the ruins of their house, someone took Hana in. After that, she had no memory of her life until she was 12 years old. From what Hana can remember, she was always alone, living in the forest. She was always a bit of a rebel. Hana would travel to numerous villages and destroy something. She would eat ramen without paying, paint of the faces of Kages, and burn down houses. This continued until she traveled into the village of Ryugakure. Ryugakure is the Village Hidden in Dragons. There she met her blood brother Kazuko Uchiha, who was 22 at that time. When she arrived in Ryugakure, she tried to burn down the Nidaime Ryukage's house. Kazuko, being the Nidaime Ryukage, saw everything that was happening. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. At that moment, she realized that she had seen him from somewhere. Hana trained in Ryugakure under Kazuko's wing. Ever since he took her in, they have established a very strong bond. There were times when they argued, but they stuck together. Kazuko was not the only person she had met. Hana had met a man named Kohaku Uchiha. Hana noticed Kohaku was rather charming and protective. They hung out and trained together. They always did missions together. Soon, she gained an attachment to him. Eventually, they went steady, but he vanished. During the time Kohaku had vanished, Hana was nearly killed while hunting the Akatsuki. Barely making it out alive, she was unconscious for five months. During those five months, Kazuko vanished out to nowhere. Hana was 17 now and had gained new skills over her previous trainings. She is a strong Shinobi, but also deadly. At one point, Hana lost control and nearly destroyed a village. Ever since then, she's been hiding in the forests even to this very day. Taijutsu Hana Haruno is known for her powerful fists. She can cause powerful earthquakes just by putting her hand down. She has incredible speed where as no one can see her move. She appears as just a blur. Her kicks aren't as strong as her punches, but they are still fatal. Quotes *''"Is this all you can do?"'' *''"Are you kidding me?! I literally just revived him and here you are, ready to kill him!"'' *''"Onii-Chan! That's not fair!"'' *''"Baka..."'' *''"Who said I was fair?"'' *''"Awww.. How adorable, you think you can actually take me on!"'' *''"It's sad to see what you have become.."'' *''"Koko!" (Puffs :3)'' *''"Fine.. I'll do it. But, it'll cost you."''